One (U2)
One (traducido como: Uno) es una canción de la banda de Rock irlandesa U2 perteneciente a su tercer álbum de estudio Achtung Baby. Letra Original= Is it getting better, or do you feel the same? Will it make it easier on you Now you got someone to blame? You say one love, one life When it's one need in the night One love, we get to share it Leaves you baby if you don't care for it Did I disappoint you? Or leave a bad taste in your mouth? You act like you never had love And you want me to go without Well, it's too late tonight To drag the past out into the light We're one, but we're not the same We get to carry each other Carry each other... one Have you come here for forgiveness? Have you come to raise the dead? Have you come here to play Jesus To the lepers in your head? Did I ask too much? More than a lot You gave me nothing, now it's all I got We're one, but we're not the same Well, we hurt each other, then we do it again You say love is a temple, love, the higher law Love is a temple, love, the higher law You ask me to enter, but then you make me crawl And I can't be holding on to what you got When all you got is hurt One love, one blood, one life You got to do what you should One life with each other Sisters, brothers One life, but we're not the same We get to carry each other Carry each other One, one |-| Español= ¿Está mejorando, o (todavía) sientes lo mismo? ¿Será más fácil para ti ahora que tienes a alguien a quien culpar? Dices: un amor, una vida, cuando es una necesidad en la noche. Un amor, podemos compartirlo, cariño, te deja si no te preocupas de ello. ¿Te decepcioné? ¿o te dejé un mal sabor de boca? Actúas como si nunca hubieras tenido amor, y quisieras que yo me fuera sin él (sin el amor). Bueno, esta noche es demasiado tarde para sacar a la luz el pasado. Somos uno, pero no somos iguales, podemos llevarnos el uno al otro, llevarnos el uno al otro... uno. ¿Has venido aquí por el perdón? ¿Has venido a levantar al muerto? ¿Has venido aquí a jugar a ser Jesús con los que en tu cabeza son unos leprosos? ¿Te pedí demasiado? Más que un montón. Tú me diste nada, ahora es todo lo que tengo. Somos uno, pero no somos iguales, Bueno, nos hicimos daño, luego lo hacemos de nuevo. Dices que el amor es un templo, el amor, la ley suprema, el amor es un templo, el amor, la ley suprema. Me pides que entre, pero entonces me haces arrastrarme. y no puedo aferrarme a lo que tienes cuando todo lo que tienes es sufrimiento. Un amor, una sangre, una vida, tienes que hacer lo que debes, una vida el uno con el otro, hermanas, hermanos. Una vida, pero no somos iguales, podemos llevarnos el uno al otro, llevarnos el uno al otro, uno, uno. Vídeos En esta sección se muestran las diferentes versiones de la canción (original, acústico y en vivo) realizadas por el propio artista: Valoración Por favor, da tu valoración objetiva sobre la traducción de esta letra: ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre esta traducción de One? Excelente, no le cambiaría nada Buena, aunque podría mejorarse Aceptable, hay que trabajarla más Mala, tiene muchos errores Pésima, la peor traducción del mundo Categoría:Canciones en Ingles Categoría:Rock Categoría:U2